marvelfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Mark of Kaine Nr.2
The Mark of Kaine Nr.2 es un cómic de Sleeping Studios. Historia En la residencia O'Brien, Poplar Grove, Salt Lake City... En un comedor compartiendo habitación con la cocina, Kaine da vueltas al café de su taza sin prestar atención a la cháchara de la señora O'Brien, intentando encontrar una buena razón para no pedirle que cierre la boca. Aún ignorando a la anciana, Kaine se pregunta cómo es que una persona puede seguir hablando sin parar a pesar de lo dolorosamente obvio que es el hecho de que no le interesa nada de lo que está diciendo; pero tras pensarlo un poco, se da cuenta de que está siendo injusto. Después de todo, esa misma anciana le abrió las puertas de su —inmunda y horrible— casa en mitad de la noche. Si se trata de una anciana bastante ingenua u obstinada de la vida no es importante, al fin y al cabo le permite quedarse en un —inmundo y horrible— cuarto con una renta bastante generosa, y por si fuera poco le prepara el desayuno, así que lo menos que puede hacer por ella es escuchar su incesante cháchara. Al hacerlo, Kaine cae en cuenta de que la anciana le ha preguntado cuánto tiempo tiene pensado quedarse en Salt Lake City, a lo que Kaine responde que realmente no lo sabe, pero seguramente no será mucho tiempo. Esto a la señora O'Brien le parece una pena, pues es una ciudad hermosa. Tras un breve silencio, la señora O'Brien intenta avivar la conversación, sugiriéndole visitar lugares como el Temple Square u otros lugares de interés para disfrutar más de su visita. La inocencia de la anciana provoca que Kaine no pueda contener la risa, respondiéndole que ha estado en cada ciudad y pueblo entre New York y Salt Lake City; por lo que debe de creerle cuando le dice que probablemente jamás disfrutará ninguna visita, sin importar en dónde se encuentre. Ignorando la falta de respeto de su huésped, la señora O'Brien le reprende por su negatividad, ya que jamás disfrutará de la vida con esa actitud. La anciana le cuenta que cada noche le ruega a Dios que se la lleve a los cielos, y cada mañana le agradece por darle otro día en la Tierra, pues no es sensato despreciar un regalo que otros no pueden disfrutar. La arrogancia de Kaine desaparece en cuanto escucha esto último, al no poder evitar pensar en Ben Reilly: una mejor persona que él con toda una vida por delante. Notando la seriedad en el rostro de Kaine, la señora O'Brien continua explicando que cuando su esposo murió hace 30 años, ella creía que no pasarían más de 6 meses antes de reunirse con él; más sin embargo sigue con vida, así que por ello intenta hacer lo mejor de ella. La lección de la anciana no hace más que molestar más a Kaine, quien ya se prepara para responder con aún más soberbia; pero se detiene al ver la inocente sonrisa de la anciana: ella sólo intenta ayudarlo. Llegando a esta realización, un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia golpea a Kaine, reconociendo una especie de tía May en la señora O'Brien. Avergonzado, Kaine se levanta de la mesa argumentando que tiene unos asuntos que resolver, y por ello no puede quedarse más tiempo. La señora O'Brien le asegura que no hay problema, y que pueden continuar su conversación más tarde. Intentando evitar esa posibilidad, Kaine le hace saber que quizás vuelva tarde, razón por la que la anciana le responde que no duerme mucho estos días, pero dejará una llave debajo del tapete por si las dudas. Ahora fuera de la casa y con una sensación de conformidad, Kaine sigue dándole vueltas al asunto: ¿Cómo puede la señora O'Brien hacer lo mejor de su vida? ¿Viviendo en una choza vieja, rodeada de suciedad, sombras y ratas? Y tras pensarlo un poco, se le ocurre un modo de hacerlo... Ese atardecer en Salt Lake Tabernacle, Temple Square, Salt Lake City... Sentado frente la reflecting pool y cansado de esperar, Kaine saca su celular y revisa las noticias de New York como de costumbre, y se lleva la sorpresa de encontrar otra noticia sobre cómo el penthouse de Windsor Tower fue dañado en una batalla entre Spider-Man y el Green Goblin. En un principio la sorpresa se debe a que nunca imagino que "Parker" fuese a tener las bolas de llevar la pelea hasta las puertas del "castillo Osborn", pero era de esperarse por la muerte de "la chica Stacy". Esta idea hace de la sorpresa algo desagradable, pues también significa que "Parker" no está pensando con claridad. Kaine se fuerza a si mismo a cerrar la pagina y apagar su celular para no seguir leyendo, ya que el punto de viajar desde New York a Salt Lake City era alejarse lo más posible de los problemas "Parker". Para fortuna de Kaine, Jimmy "The Mouth" comienza a avistarse entre las decenas de personas en la zona, pidiéndole que lo siga con señas. Luego de levantarse de su lugar de descanso y de seguir a Jimmy hasta la calle, Kaine entra a un auto por indicación de Jimmy. Allí dentro, Kaine le reclama por haberlo dejado esperando por una hora, y Jimmy se excusa diciendo que tenía que ocuparse de un asunto rápido. Sabiendo que no vale la pena discutir, Kaine le pregunta a Jimmy cuál por el trabajo que tenía pensado, a lo que Jimmy le responde con otra pregunta: ¿estaría interesado en participar en una pelea ilegal, 3000 dólares por pelea? La paga le parece poca comparada a los 500,000 dólares que robo el día pasado, pero más dinero nunca viene mal: Kaine acepta el trabajo sin pensarlo dos veces. Esto es del agrado de Jimmy, pues ese "asunto" del que tenía que ocuparse era justamente la inscripción de Kaine, decisión que confunde a Kaine. Jimmy le explica que no creía que fuera a llamarlo, así que cuando recibió su llamada lo primero que hizo fue ir a inscribirlo, aún si todavía no había aceptado. Terminada su explicación, Jimmy le pregunta a Kaine si tiene planes para la noche, y cuando Kaine responde que realmente nunca tiene planes, la felicidad de Jimmy se vuelve aún más grande, debido a que esto soluciona otro problema que mantuvo en secreto a Kaine: la pelea es esa misma noche. La confusión de Kaine sólo se ve superada por su molestia, así que prefiere cambiar de tema preguntando exactamente a qué hora será el evento. Una pregunta de la cual se arrepiente hacer cuando Jimmy se limita a responder que lo mejor sería ir lo más pronto posible... En algún estacionamiento abandonado de Salt Lake City... El auto de Jimmy se detiene en la segunda planta, donde se encuentra aparcados dos autos lujosos, además de varias motocicletas y camionetas. Jimmy baja del auto, y Kaine le sigue con cautela, desconfiando de toda persona que se le cruce. Abriéndose paso entre la gente, Kaine alcanza a ver a un grupo de motociclistas usando el mismo logo que los motociclistas a los que mató tan sólo el día pasado. Jimmy le susurra a Kaine que esos son los Dogs of Hell, una banda de moteros con grupos en New York, Texas, Nevada, Arizona, y más recientemente, Utah. En medio del grupo de moteros se encuentra un hombre particularmente fornido, al cual Jimmy presenta como "Ray": líder de una de las bandas en Texas, llegado desde Houston para asegurarse de que la expansión en Salt Lake City sea un éxito, y así poder expandir la banda en toda Utah. Pasados los motociclistas, a Kaine le llama la atención un adulto mayor usando traje y sombrero, acompañado solamente por un encapuchado de baja estatura. Sin necesidad de que Kaine haga una pregunta respecto a ambos, Jimmy le responde que el anciano le llaman Mr. Moctezuma y pertenece al Cartel Lobo; fuera de eso, realmente nadie sabe nada sobre él. simplemente aparece y desaparece cada cierto tiempo por todo Estados Unidos y México. Del encapuchado tampoco puede decir mucho, ya que nunca antes lo había traído consigo. Aún sin salir del montón de gente, Jimmy se adelanta y deja sólo a Kaine con tal de saludar a un hombre trajeado. Ya cerca, Jimmy saluda al hombre mayor refiriéndose a él como "Vincent". Luego de un abrazo, Vincent le pregunta a Jimmy si viene por placer o por negocios, a lo que Jimmy responde diciendo que se consiguió un chico al que seguro que podrá darle muchos usos. Jimmy le pregunta a Vincent cuántas peleas habrán esta noche, y Vincent le responde que sólo dos, ya que por alguna razón todos se niegan a participar. De hecho, estas dos peleas sólo tendrán lugar gracias a la llegada de un chico nuevo, un tal "Cain". Este último dato sorprende a Jimmy, y decide que es mejor ocultárselo a Kaine. Entre la marea de gente, Kaine logra ver a Jimmy haciendo una seña para que se acerque. De nuevo juntos, Jimmy le presenta a Vincent Tanner, probablemente el hombre más importante de Salt Lake City. Vincent le dice a Kaine que Jimmy podrá ser un imbécil, pero reconoce el talento cuando lo ve, es por eso que le dará el beneficio de la duda, así que si hace un buen trabajo considerada darle trabajo. La conversación se ve interrumpida cuando todos se ven alertados por una bocina que les obliga a dirigirse hacia unos autos que forman un circulo: el evento ha comenzado. Un hombre se sube arriba de uno de los autos, y con una bocina da a conocer los participantes del primer combate, siendo los primeros los "chicos nuevos": Kaine contra Ray. Caminando hacia el improvisado ring, Kaine se pregunta si debería usar toda la ventaja que sus poderes le otorga, pues lo menos que necesita es tener que consideren que la pelea ha sido injusta y se tornen en su contra. Ya en el "ring", Kaine se da cuenta de que tiene que levantar la mirada para poder ver a Ray a los ojos. Mientras esperan a que los espectadores terminen de hacer sus apuestas, Ray intenta provocar a Kaine con diferentes insultos; pero Kaine deja pasar todos estos insultos. Una vez todos han terminado sus apuestas y con la cuenta regresiva iniciada, Ray le pregunta si de verdad está ignorando al líder de los Dogs of Hell de Houston, probablemente la banda más grande de Houston. El hombre encima del auto da inicio al combate, y en cuestión de un parpadeo Ray sucumbe ante una patada ascendiente al rostro. Esto toma por sorpresa incluso a Kaine, quien realmente no tenía pensado acabar la pelea tan rápido, aunque esto tampoco es tan malo. Con su enemigo de rodillas y prácticamente vencido, Kaine se limita a rematar con una pata descendiente, la cual aplasta el rostro de Ray contra el suelo. Sin mover la vista de Kaine, Vincent le dice a Jimmy que ha conseguido un luchador bastante bueno. Jimmy le asegura que eso no es nada, pues lo que vio en aquel bar fue algo de otro mundo. Ambos se preparan para acercarse a Kaine; pero son interrumpidos cuando se anuncia el siguiente combate entre Kaine y "el campeón". El modo en que se refieren a este nuevo luchador confunde tanto a Jimmy como a Vincent, razón por la que se les acerca un sonriente Mr. Moctezuma explicándoles como en la última pelea que se perdieron llego con un nuevo luchador: Daniel Jackson, un joven prometedor que rescato de las garras de la Mutant Response Division en Florida. Mr. Moctezuma les explica que tiene intenciones de unir a Jackson a su nomina si logra mostrar su utilidad, así que no deben de preocuparse por "el asunto del campeón", pues pronto se lo llevará a la frontera. El joven entra al ring y se quita la capucha, revelando no ser más que un muchacho. Esto provoca que Vincent ría un poco y voltee a ver a Mr. Moctezuma, preguntando si se trata de una broma. Mr. Moctezuma, aún seguro de su victoria insta a Vincent a seguir mirando con un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza. En el ring, Kaine se muestra inseguro al ver que el luchador debe tener entre 17 o 18 años, casi la misma edad que "la chica Stacy" o "el Goblin Junior". No mucho mayor que Parker.... o Ben Reilly al momento de su muerte. Ante esta última realización, Kaine decide no pensar más en ello y acabar la pelea lo antes posible. El muchacho observa a Kaine y de manera arrogante le pregunta cuándo empezará, lo cual sólo irrita a Kaine. Apoyándose en su pierna izquierda, Kaine da una patada karateca de imprevisto en un sólo parpadeo. La patada conecta en el rostro de Jackson, pero Kaine se sorprende antes que nadie, pues le pareció ver cómo el muchacho retrocedió un poco, algo imposible dado la velocidad del ataque. Efectivamente, el muchacho supera las expectativas al resistir la patada sin ningún problema salvo su nariz rota y un breve retroceso. El muchacho se limpia la sangre con el brazo y carga contra el aún sorprendido Kaine. De un rodillazo en el aire, Kaine sale disparado contra el otro extremo del circulo, donde se levanta lo más rápido posible para evitar ser tomado por sorpresa. Sin importar si el muchacho es un mutante o si tuvo algún entrenamiento de fantasía, lo importante es que es fuerte y rápido; lo bastante rápido para poder ver venir sus golpes, lo cual sólo significa una cosa: tiene que ser aún más rápido e impredecible. Kaine carga contra el muchacho y lanza una serie de puñetazos sin parar; y aunque Jackson logra desviar y esquivar los ataques, Kaine no le deja tiempo a contraatacar; esto le juega en contra a Kaine, pues Jackson no tarda en acostumbrarse a los ataques, y pronto logra alcanzar la velocidad de su rival. Kaine lanza un derechazo directo a su cabeza, el cual Jackson esquiva sin problema con un simple movimiento a la izquierda; sin embargo, el verdadero Kaine cumple su verdadero propósito: utilizar el "puñetazo" y el esquivo de Jackson para golpearlo en el rostro con su codo. El golpe hace que Jackson tambalee un poco, y Kaine no pierde la oportunidad de lanzar una patada frontal directa a su estomago, lo cual lanza a Jackson contra el costado de una de las camionetas aparcadas a modo de cuerdas. Kaine aprovecha para tomarlo del hombro derecho, evitando así que Jackson pueda girar lo suficiente para darle fuerza a sus puñetazos; pero Kaine aún puede seguir golpeándolo sin mayor problema. Jackson logra esquivar los ataques, y decide utilizar uno de estos en su favor para escabullirse por debajo; sin embargo, Kaine cuenta con ello, pues aprovecha la posición inclinada de Jackson para darle un rodillazo en el rostro. La táctica se muestra efectiva, pues Jackson cae al suelo ante tal golpe. Kaine se disculpa con el chico, pero él ha participado en peleas ilegales por —literalmente— toda su vida, de modo que no tenía oportunidad alguna con o sin poderes. Kaine se dirige hacia Jimmy para poder hablar de su paga, pero se ve interrumpido al escuchar el lloro de un cocodrilo. Kaine da media vuelta, sólo para encontrar a Jackson inclinado en el suelo, con su musculatura aumentando y desgarrando sus prendas; una larga y gruesa cola asomando detrás; y la capucha tapándole la cara, que al levantarla revela el rostro de un cocodrilo. Ya cansado, Kaine se lanza contra el cocodrilo para asestar una patada voladora; pero el cocodrilo atrapa su pierna con su cola y lo estampa contra el suelo. Sin darle la oportunidad de recuperarse, el cocodrilo continua intentando aplastar la cabeza de Kaine de un puñetazo con el brazo derecho; pero Kaine alcanza a esquivar el ataque rodando a la izquierda, para luego ponerse de rodillas y aprovechar que su enemigo está agachado para darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque el puñetazo logra sacudir un poco al cocodrilo, las escamas en su cuerpo prueban ser bastante resistentes. Antes de que Kaine pueda siquiera entender la fuerza de su oponente, este procede a darle un golpe de revés que lo lanza contra el capo de un coche. Esta vez el cocodrilo se abalanza contra él de manera inmediata, usando ambas manos como un mazo para golpear la cabeza de Kaine contra la superficie del auto, haciendo la hendidura aún más grande. No satisfecho con esto, el cocodrilo usa sus enormes manos para ahorcar a Kaine, aún manteniéndolo contra el capo del coche. Kaine intenta usar sus dedos para hundir los ojos de Jackson, pero lo único que tiene a su alcance es el hocico, razón por la que intenta remover los dedos de Jackson usando la fuerza que aún le queda. Sus intentos desesperados son inútiles, pues Jackson aplica más y más presión, y esto sumado a sus esfuerzos provocan que Kaine pierda aire más rápido, pero aún más importante, la consciencia. En un parpadeo, el hombre cocodrilo frente a él comienza a volverse más tenue, desfigurándose ante sus ojos. Con otro parpadeo, la irreconocible figura pasa a ser la de Deathstorm, estrangulando a un casi inconsciente Kaine. En un último movimiento desesperanzado Kaine extiende su mano derecha al rostro de su enemigo, y con un ligero toque, la piel de su enemigo comienza a arder. Los gritos de Deathstorm se mezclan con los rugidos de Jackson, y a medida que la presión sobre su cuello cesa, su consciencia regresa. Ante él, Jackson se retuerce de dolor con una mano sobre la parte izquierda de su hocico, que al moverla revela una quemadura recién formada en su morro. Kaine se decepciona al ver que sólo logró formar una pequeña cicatriz con su quemadura; pero decide no darle tiempo a recuperarse y seguir atacando en ese aparente punto débil. Kaine se exige de más al tacklear a Jackson apuntando al cuello, y aunque no logra derribar a su oponente, logra su objetivo: treparse encima de su espalda. Allí, Kaine pone su mano izquierda sobre el mismo lugar donde logró quemarlo: el hocico, una de las pocas partes del cuerpo no tan protegida por escamas. Ante el ardor de la quemadura de Kaine, Jackson intenta usar su cola para quitárselo de encima; pero antes de ser derribado, Kaine logra expandir la quemadura, ahora con una longitud desde del hocico hasta poco por encima del ojo. Jackson se arrodilla cubriendo su herida con la mano, y con el ojo derecho alcanza a ver a Vincent impresionado y conversando con Jimmy, emocionado por el futuro de la familia Tanner; los Dogs of Hell vitoreando, olvidados ya de la derrota de Ray; y por último, a Mr. Moctezuma con una mirada interesada... en Kaine. Ayudado por el reflejo en sus garras, Jackson ve la cicatriz en su rostro, y se pone en pie. Jackson lanza un zarpazo a ciegas, sin apuntar o pensárselo dos veces. A pesar de sus reflejos y velocidad, Kaine logra retroceder un poco para esquivar el ataque, salvado por un pelo. Kaine se recarga en un auto en un intento de mantener la distancia y prepararse, a sabiendas de que se ha salvado por poco y su única esperanza de sobrevivir es usar un poco ese "cerebro Parker". Enfrente tiene a un cocodrilo de dos metros que en realidad es un adolescente "humano", de modo que debería tener un esqueleto similar; su obvio punto débil está en cualquier parte no protegida por escamas; no le ha hecho mucho daño, pero tantas vueltas definitivamente han llegado a cansarlo; y por último: la mayoría del tiempo puede ser agresivo, violento y rencoroso. Con su "análisis" terminado, Kaine le pregunta de manera arrogante cuándo empezará. El cocodrilo carga contra él y Kaine se queda quieto, esperando el momento indicado. Con la distancia acortada, el cocodrilo lanza un zarpazo; pero Kaine no se mueve hasta el último momento, haciéndose a un lado y abrazando el brazo de su rival, manteniéndolo debajo de su axila. Sin embargo, su plan no sale del todo bien: el zarpazo llego a herirlo, y debido a esto ha perdido las fuerzas por completo. A pesar de esto Kaine se aferra al brazo con su vida, pues ya ha ganado. Conservando esta posición Kaine se deja caer al suelo, llevándose consigo a Jackson. En un instante, el hombro de Jackson impacta contra el suelo, seguido por un crujido repugnante: el hombro ha sido dislocado. El cocodrilo suelta un rugido, que pronto pasa a volverse un alarido. En el suelo, Kaine gira la cabeza para ver a Jackson, ahora inconsciente. Fuera del circulo, Jimmy celebra su victoria, alzando su boleto con el nombre de Kaine escrito en él; Vincent aplaude lentamente, impresionado por el combate; mientras que Mr. Moctezuma abandona el establecimiento en silencio, completamente sólo. Sin fuerzas, Kaine se queda acostado en el piso, mirando al techo con el aire no alcanzando a llenar sus pulmones. La luz sobre el rostro de Kaine se ve tapada por Vincent, quien le felicita por su victoria al tiempo en que se pone de cuclillas para meter un papel con su número telefónico en su bolsillo. Esa madrugada en la residencia O'Brien, Poplar Grove... El auto de Jimmy se detiene frente a la residencia, tirando los botes de basura frente a la casa. Kaine le dice que tenga más cuidado, y Jimmy se excusa diciendo que la casa ya estaba bastante sucia por si sola. Aún adolorido, Kaine se limita a gruñir mientras sale del auto; por lo que Jimmy intenta subirle el animo a modo de extenderle su paga, asegurándole que hizo un gran trabajo, ya que después de esta noche el dinero lloverá por montones. Lo suficiente para comprar "esa casa en ruinas", y el barrio entero si lo desea. Kaine observa el fajo de billetes con cautela, pero finalmente lo toma. Al contarlo, Kaine le pregunta a Jimmy dónde están los otros 3,000 dólares. Jimmy le responde que fue él quien lo introdujo a Vincent Tanner, y con él más ofertas de trabajo, así que debería pensar en ello como una "comisión". Furioso, Kaine sale del auto y azota la puerta mientras Jimmy le grita que lo llamará mañana. Enfrente de la puerta, Kaine lee en voz alta la palabra escrita en el tapete: "Welcome", y de modo quejumbroso Kaine continua con "to hell". Finalmente levanta el tapete y toma la llave, la cual usa para abrir la puerta lentamente con temor de despertar a la señora O'Brien. Kaine se asoma por la apertura de la puerta y se sorprende al ver a la señora O'Brien sentada en el sillón con una lampara prendida, razón por la que se acerca a ella disculpándose por llegar tan tarde; pero su excusa vale para nada, pues la señora O'Brien está muerta. En el regazo de la anciana se encuentra una biblia abierta, con el versículo de Efesios 5:15-16 marcado. Kaine toma el libro en sus manos y lee el versículo marcado: "Be very careful, then, how you live—not as unwise but as wise, making the most of every opportunity, because the days are evil". Llegando a la realización de que la señora O'Brien esperaba continuar su charla de la mañana, Kaine cierra la Biblia y dirige la mirada al cadáver de la anciana, ahora tan llena de calma. Kaine contempla a la anciana por unos minutos, antes de decirse a si mismo "The most of it, huh?". Personajes Personajes Principales * Kaine (En flashback e historia principal) Personajes Secundarios * Jimmy "The Mouth" * Tanners Family ''(Primera aparición): ** Vincent Tannen ''(Primera aparición) * Mrs. O'Brien (Primera aparición, muere) * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Primera aparición física en flashback) * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Mencionado) * Anfritión no identificado (Primera aparición) * Gabriel Grant/Deathstorm (Primera aparición, flashback) * May Parker (Mencionada) * Espectadores no identificados (Primera aparición) * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Mencionado) * Gwen Stacy (Mencionada) * Harry Osborn (Referenciado) * Mutant Response Division (Primera aparición, mencionados) Antagonistas * The Lobo Cartel (Primera aparición): ** Daniel Jackson (Primera aparición, expulsado) ** Mr. Moctezuma (Primera aparición) * Dogs of Hell: ** "Ray" (Primera aparición) ** Motociclistas no identificados Curiosidades * La batalla entre Spider-Man y Green Goblin en la Windsor Tower puede verse en Unlimited Spider-Man Nr.2. * El personaje de Daniel Jackson esta basado en Daniel Jackson, protagonista de la serie Los Furiosos de Nueva York. * El apodo que Kaine le da a Harry Osborn, "Goblin Junior" es una referencia al apodo que recibe por parte de Peter Parker bajo la influencia de Venom en la película Spider-Man 3. Categoría:Cómics Categoría:Números Categoría:The Mark of Kaine